The Source of Living Magic
by Miriluin
Summary: Documentation of the Second Journey to discover why magic has slowly begun to fade from Constellion. A homebrew realm, an odd assortment of adventurers who call themselves a team, and a villain who thinks he's the good guy - all with that comforting 3.5 feel.
1. Biography for the Geography

This tale is told with the sole intent of giving life to what was deemed a fantastic adventure with magnificent characters. And to hopefully elicit some chuckling. The campaign itself is almost a decade old, while the characters are freshly born about two years ago. However, I didn't want the story and all its hilarity to wither and die, so I thought I'd adapt it. Whether or not it'll be enjoyable to read in this format I've yet to decide, but I'm hoping the good blend of plot and personalities will hold up.

Constellion is the region in which this portion of the campaign takes place. The world itself is known as Thrae. Naturally this is just a jumbled Earth, because one can hope and dream, right? This is a homebrew world, complete with maps and everything. However, because there's no way to include these on here, I'll do my best to provide as much detail about the land as possible.

The region of Constellion has moderately normal terrain, ranging from simple forest to high mountain peaks. Its borders are a bit more extreme; they'll be listed for your reading pleasure below.

-The Western Ocean: As the name would imply, this is the vast expanse of water to the west, making much of the western coast ideal for ports, dangerous cliff faces, and gargantuan beasts to drift in wait for unsuspecting ships.

-Pavilore: To the North and North West, these lands are still filled with magic and mingling of many races. The majority of Pavilore is lush and full of curious sights. Gravity pockets, enchanted forests, and an almost absurd amount of circus-like stop-ins.

-Halbi: To the East. With a high population of elves, Halbi is also known to be an excellent source of trade and materials of all sorts. The region itself is more sturdy geographically, with plains primarily in evidence, but with elven architecture adding its own magnificence to the land, it's incredibly difficult to look at Halbi as just _plain._

-Ordia: To the South East, a region of new beginnings. Stopping in at any city or town in Ordia reveals construction, diligence, hard-headedness, and an atmosphere fueled by the desire to create. Since they're neighbors to Halbi, many places within Ordia take advantage of the open trade routes, allowing them to further their goals towards an updated future.

As for the characters, they'll introduce themselves as the story goes on. So pardon me for not introducing them here. It's a hardy bunch that makes up the Second Journey with five total main characters, with a smattering of support characters and a plethora of NPC's. And yes, this means there was a First Journey, but quite honestly it was a flop and would not have made for a grand tale of daring-do.

Let's just say, once upon a time the First Journey took place, the adventurers lacked the oomph to discover the Source of Living Magic, and they all perished. The end.

On to bigger and better things! Or at least bigger. Better is always subjective.


	2. Meet the Characters

No winds teased the harsh, yellow grass among the scrub lands of Constellion. Days had gone by bringing nothing but oppressive heat, made worse by the tormenting gaze of the sun overhead. There was little comfort to be taken in the night time, either. Even without the sun the land was held, near breathless, at the brink of the hottest season it had experienced in years. But still, there were those who persevered, and as the blue of dawn crept slowly from its slumber, activity began almost immediately within Theyn.

The smell of stale hay lingered on the dry air. Some being had lit a fire at the forge already, and that coupled with what could only have been described as freshly made manure made Aroko wrinkle her nose.

She had seen the small village from the mountains, and was curious to discover what made them settle on the outskirts of the blighted lands. The lands that were supposedly the cause of death, destruction, and a slow spread of decay. Aroko could see the darkness of the land long before she had made it to Theyn. Nothing grew within the vast expanse of what many all across Constellion had dubbed the Blighted Lands.

Decidedly traipsing close to such a place wasn't the greatest idea she had ever had, but it was also the path that would allow her continuous travel across the land, and with as much wanderlust as she had been gifted at birth, there was no real stopping the desire to roam as far as her legs would carry her.

Of the Ruinmender clan, Aroko was by far one of the sturdier built, but even her stamina had been tried. The mountain pass had brought many a cold night, while the foothills presented further threat in the furious and furry kinds. She had battled her way out onto the scrub lands, where the lack of any breeze made the going tedious.

Yet she had made it.

Dawn had only just broken, but she was aware of early stirrings in the small village. Trudging wearily up the main road, she saw houses to her left, and shops of all sorts to her right. This startled the dragon disciple; small villages such as this tended not to be overburdened by much in the way of money and resources.  
As she passed the outdoor forge, of what she expected to be the blacksmith, a young woman appeared holding a mug in one hand and a set of bellows in the other.

"Mornin' miss. Th' inns just down this way a stretch if your lookin' for a place to put your 'ead." Her hard eyes were offset by her homely, welcoming voice and tired smile.

"Many thanks..."

"Kaela. Th' blacksmith. So if ye need anythin' s'far as weapons go, stop an' see me, yeah?"

Aroko smiled. "Again, my thanks. I won't keep you from your work any longer."

Kaela nodded and took a deep draught from her mug before turning to her forge.

Pressing on, wondering if she had been too curt, she decided the need for a bed far outweighed the need for conversation. She passed quite a few of the shops on her walk to the inn, including one she made a mental note to investigate after her well deserved rest. With a hand-carved wooden sign out front reading "Curiosities," it begged entrance with its window adorned with weighty green curtains and a pillow with bits of things on it she could only assume were once part of a living creature.

The Oasis stood two stories taller than any of the other, simpler buildings. Its wooden planks sporting a faded blue paint, allowing it to stick out from the browns and yellows. There was also a large wrap-around porch that contributed to the homey feeling she got from some of the larger towns she had come across, where the grass was greener and the population booming. It was a clever way of confirming that this was in fact an oasis in the middle of a struggling village.

She approached the sweet-faced halfling working the front desk, eagerly inquiring if there was a room available.

"Sure thing miss! How long will you be gracing us with your presence?"

"Well, I'm not actually certain. I'm here because I've heard there's some business to attend to, and I was hoping to offer my services."

The halfling's eyes lit up excitedly. She turned and plucked a key from the board behind her and put it on the counter.

"This is wonderful!" she said. "Elder Gar will be quite pleased. He keeps saying he needed all the help that will come to him. Considering his condition."

Aroko paused in taking the key. "What's his condition?"

The halfling wrinkled her nose, and lowered her voice to a whisper. "He's kind of missing his legs, though we're all certain he still has the ability to walk using...particular means."  
Aroko tipped her head slightly, arching an eyebrow, trying hard to look as if she had no clue what the halfling meant. "Such as?"

"You know," the halfling rolled her eyes. "By magic."

"And what's wrong with using magic as a way to get around?" Aroko inquired, probing just a little deeper.  
"Considering we've been monitoring the recent - oh. But you may not know." Her eyes went from sparkling to shrewd in a matter of blinks. "Let me not say another word, in case I overstep my boundaries. Elder Gar should be able to explain everything to you in due course. I don't want to muddy things up. I'll set you up with a lovely room, with an indefinite departure, just in case."

Being bone weary made it impossible for Aroko to argue on any point with the halfling, but she did feel a sense of personal loss that she hadn't been able to get any immediate information. So with thanks, she took her key, laid down some coin, and meandered towards the stairs.

Before she made it however, the smell of something roasting caught her attention. Her stomach growled sourly. Now that she had a room, food seemed to be the top most priority with her body. Deciding she would sleep even better on a full stomach, she veered towards the dining area.

Taking her leisure, she rationalized she could meet with this Elder Gar in the afternoon after a proper rest and some food. That, and she had some spare coin, which could easily go towards a hot meal and a brisk drink.

Taking stock of her surroundings out of habit, she was mildly surprised. The place was clean - the definition of neat and tidy. The bar area was near empty, with a few humans having an early breakfast, and a half orc drinking from the largest tankard she had ever seen.

The elven bartender greeted her, a little surprised to see another soul so early in the day. "Good morning! Did – did you just arrive in the village?"

"Yes, it's not too early to get something to eat for a weary traveler, is it?"  
She slid onto a chair at the bar, pleased to find a glass of water already in place.

The elf smiled warmly, his dazzling lavender eyes as interested in her as she was in gulping down the refreshing water.

"I'll whip you up such a delicious breakfast it'll get rid of any ache travel may have given you. Though I hope you'll share some news after you've relaxed a bit. We seldom get travelers through here from what I can only imagine would be the other side of the mountains."

"That could very well be the greatest deal I've ever been offered."

The elf beamed and whisked away. She made a mental note to ask him how he had known about her coming from the mountains. But for that moment she contented herself with sitting comfortably on something other than a rock, drinking fresh water, and not having to worry about checking over her shoulder for would-be attackers or beasts.  
A short while later she had a steaming plate of crisp potatoes, even crispier bacon, and the most sumptuously herbed eggs, with a thick slice of bread on the side for any left over drippings. Her mouth watered before she had even taken the first bite.  
"Haven't had warm food for days," she managed to say after the first few bites. "Thank you..."  
The elf watched her shovel more food into her mouth. "I'm Narselle. Just the head cook here, but I try to keep the place running as smoothly as I can."

"Thank you, Narselle. I am Aroko," is what she said. What came out was, "Thanyou Narfle, I um Arko."

He seemed to understand. "The pleasure is all mine. Once you've eaten I'll come back and check on you." He went off to the other side of the bar to clear away some dishes.

Aroko focused solely on trying not to wolf her food, relishing the simple, yet excellently prepared meal combined with the fact that it was piping hot.

Narselle stopped by again but only to bring a tankard of mead, crisp and cold. It tasted of honey and spices – certainly brewed at home rather than brought along on a merchant's cart.

Eventually her plate was rendered empty, and her stomach full. Content, she sat back, a sigh escaping her. The attentive elven cook returned, this time to take a seat next to her. It was clear he was something just short of enamored with the traveling dragon disciple. That and the added fact that there were now no other patrons in the dining area, he had a moment to get off his feet, which he took gratefully.

"I hope everything was satisfactory?" he asked.

She sipped at her mead, letting the warmth flood through her body. She went with a flattering reply. "That doesn't begin to describe that meal. Tell me the price and I'll double it willingly. Good food is hard to come by in travels. I'd consider a hot meal as valuable as a pouch of gold some days."

Narselle's cheeks turned the color of fresh peaches. "No need for that sort of thing, just tell me a bit about what's going on in the world. I'll consider us even then."

"Of course. But first, how did you know I came from over the mountains?" she asked.

The elf winked knowingly. "You don't smell of swamp or desert. The only other way would be through the frozen air of those mountains."

"Perceptive." She nodded appreciatively, then provided a bit of background for her benefactor. "I'm from a small village to the east, further from Pavilore, around the Halbi region if you know of it." At his small nod she continued. "I'm a dragon disciple, born into the Ruinmender clan, who worship Marsothos, the dragon of the sky. Following her guidance, we seek to halt the destruction of all life. Through diplomacy rather than intimidation, though," she added, seeing the look on Narselle's face. "My father is the leading campaigner against any distrust, discrepancies, or battles that come across our people and within any of the surrounding lands."

"Just a moment." Narselle held up a hand. "Power granted by the dragons themselves. Untold strength, wisdom, and all the abilities of those creatures themselves, and your family utilizes those gifts to act as...mediators? Peace keepers?" He sounded flabbergasted.

She raised an eyebrow. "And what else should we be doing? Should we take those skills and use them towards brute force? Rule over the land by fear and an iron claw, enforcing our rules across the lands aligned with ours?"

Narselle blustered a bit. "I merely – but such power..." Under her most intimidating gaze, he quailed a bit, finally murmuring, "Forgive me. It seems a simple way to live life when you've been granted such wonderful talents."

"It always does seem that way," she commented dryly, taking another swig of mead. "But think of it this way. We follow Marsothos. A dragon who can fly without wings, beautiful as the sky at twilight. We of the ground aren't as lucky. Without wings, we can fail. We cannot fly. Not alone. But by working together, we can soar. It's my belief that by banding with those who share the same goals, and who want to make our places in life better, we can fly just as she can."  
He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I suppose it would be better to offer aide rather than tyranny. Besides, you seem to be quite young, and you certainly are beautiful. I'd imagine you would wreak all sorts of havoc if you chose to actually use your skills."

Realizing where the conversation was headed, and failing to fall for his charm, Aroko drained her tankard and stood. "I'm glad you think so Narselle. Though I'm rather tired, coming down from those mountains was rough work. Perhaps we can talk another time, after I've gotten some proper rest."

The elf blinked a bit as if he had suddenly been poleaxed, but stood and offered her a small bow. "Of course. Pleasant rest to you, Aroko."

She quit the dining area hastily, going straight up to her room on the third floor. It was simple, with just a bed, a nightstand, wash basin, and foot locker. The woodwork could have been described as comely, but that didn't matter. What did matter was the bed. Throwing herself upon it, she kicked off her boots in delight. Not bothering to remove the rest of her gear, she was soon fast asleep, the aches and pains of her travels vanishing completely as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

A knock on the door, quite some time later, woke her immediately. Stumbling up and scrubbing at her eyes, she called in a passably gruff voice, "Who's there?"

The voice that answered was that of a woman with a light, melodic ring to it. "A friend! Elder Gar heard there was another traveler come to aid us, and sent me to fetch you."  
"Just a moment please."

Aroko splashed some water on her face from the basin under the mirror and went to open the door. She must have gone out cold for a number of hours, though she wasn't sure how late it actually was.

The most beautiful half-elf she had ever seen stood before her. Emerald green hair cascaded down past the intricate weave of brown and lavender tartan she wore under simple leather armor. Her eyes were bright, glittering silver and gold. Across her shoulders a mandolin was nestled comfortably in a case of polished leather.

She was a bard.

And she was stunning.  
"Name's Clover. Clover Platniberry," the half-elf offered with a smile, extending her hand which Aroko took.

"Pleasure. Aroko Ruinmender at your service," she returned, absently thinking she must look a mess.

"You're...a dragon disciple!" Clover's eyes went wide as they swept up and down the other woman.

Aroko gaped at her. "How can you tell?"  
Clover rolled her shoulders with a smile. "Your eyes. And I sort of have a knack for comprehending the sort of person you are at just a glance. Besides," Clover added, resting her other hand atop theirs still clasped. "You radiate power. And a subtle raw energy. No mere human would give off such an aura."

Color rose in Aroko's cheeks. "Well, I'm glad you feel secure with this knowledge. Not many people take that so easily."

"Piffle. Having someone like you along will make things interesting."

"So what it is exactly that we're needed for?"

The bard grinned and released her hand. "I'll leave that to Elder Gar. You'll forgive me for not saying anything else but I don't know exactly what I should be saying."

"Then I'm quite pleased you were sent to find me. I had no idea where to locate this Elder Gar that needs the help of passing travelers and I'm getting more curious by the minute."

Clover grinned and released her hand. "Let us be off then! I think you'll fit right in with the rest of the group."

They made their way out of the hotel, striking up conversation as they walked.

"So there's more than just you and I to aid this Gar fellow?" Aroko asked, attempting to gaze around at the village that had come alive in the space of a few hours. But the bard was too captivating. Still, she did manage to tear her eyes away to watch people sweep by, going about their business. It was late afternoon. She hadn't been sleeping for very long after all.

Clover had said something; Aroko asked her to repeat it.

"Sure thing! There's a couple of us, though we're missing any type of healer. And I'm sorry but without one of those I don't care how great of a group we are, we're toast! Without butter and jam. That's a travesty. And a little concerning."

Aroko laughed. "Agreed. Hopefully this Gar will provide us a healer on this trip of ours."

"Here's hoping."

They had made it to the furthest reach of the village, to a large structure. Near half built, it had in construction a bell tower, which rose above their heads in the afternoon sunlight. The double doors were welcoming, despite the half finished walkway leading up to them.

"We've been using this as a meeting house, chapel, and any other sort of important type of building necessary," Clover explained, pushing the doors open to admit them.

"How long have you been here?"

"I've been here for a few weeks. I like the atmosphere. The people are all fun and friendly. Great place to hone some of my newer skills. The others have trickled in since then."

Inside the air was cool and fragrant, like stepping into a glass of ice water. The tall windows allowed the sun to stream in, illuminating the most peculiar bunch gathered around a tablet that had been set up behind the crude alter. They passed by a few rows of pews, with Aroko glancing all around at the architecture, so freshly built.

"Hoo-hoo! I brought the dragon disciple, and she's incredible." Clover trotted over to the table, giving Aroko the swiftest of winks.

Aroko fought to keep the color from her cheeks as she approached.  
One of the human ladies stood and hurried to shake her hands. "Welcome, dragon disciple. Sit, I'll fetch some drinks for all of us now that you're here. My name is Delia. While you're here, I cannot thank you enough for your assistance."

Aroko smiled kindly at the woman. Too old to be her mother but not yet a grandmother, Delia gave off a comforting aura. Dressed in a simple brown robe, her hair was cropped short, her eyes were filled with joy, and, deeper, pain. This startled Aroko as they shook. Delia hurried off, allowing Aroko to choose a place at the table, a sense of mild foreboding in her chest.

On her left, the large hulk of a half-orc sat in an oversized chair. His face was fierce, with a wide brow and dark eyes. His skin was olive, his hair dark with minor traces of gray at his temples. As she looked at him, he merely nodded in welcome.

To her right, a sturdy built young man with hair of blackest jet and a confidant grin. He acknowledged her gaze with a tilt of his head.

Across from them there were two dwarves and an elf, who introduced themselves as Cael, Orwin, and Pinette respectively and all dressed in the same brown robe as Delia.

Her traveling companions did not give up their names, but she didn't pry. There would be time, and she was not about to start chucking orders around.

They didn't have much of a chance to talk, as Delia came hurrying back bearing a tray filled with mugs of warm cider. "To keep away the chill in the air this afternoon," she said, setting a mug down in front of her.  
Clover drained hers in one go. The half-orc sipped loudly. The jet-haired man didn't touch his.

"Thank you for joining our cause, dragon disciple."

They all turned as a gnome appeared at the head of the table quite suddenly. He was completely gray, with a beard that reached his chest. His eyes were tired, a winter storm that had lost its fervor. But his smile was warm and patient. He wore a robe of cream colored cotton. And he was in a wheel chair.

Aroko took an immediate liking to the gnome. "Elder Gar?" she asked.  
He nodded. "Correct. It is my pleasure and an honor. You've already met Clover. This is Diev," he gestured to the man with the grin, who tipped his head up. "And Bartok." The half-orc merely stared, and grunted.

"The pleasure is mine," Aroko said. "And it will be an honor to serve your cause. Once, of course, I find out what this cause is."

The gnome settled himself more comfortably in his chair and folded his hands. "Of course, Aroko. Please be seated. Allow me to explain why you're here."

* * *

 _ **That's that for the beginning of this adventure. With any great story, it begins with a hook. If I've done my job as a writer proper, you'll be wanting the next chapter. If I've failed, so be it. Either way, there will be more to come. Thanks for stopping by!**_

 _ **~Miriluin**_


End file.
